


Pavor Nocturnus

by paperflower86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fanart, M/M, Nightmares, Nobody Actually Dies, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflower86/pseuds/paperflower86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have their share of nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/nightmare1_zpsfed4aiok.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/nightmare2_zps9d6edx91.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/nightmare3_zps03firqb1.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/nightmare4_zpsenkujeam.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/nightmare5_zpsjjnesmk0.jpg.html)   
[](http://imgur.com/Xu4Ag2p)


	2. Steve

[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/night_terror1_zpsu8vkjs8e.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/night_terror2_zpswq6b4vcb.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/night_terror3_zpsmfkwoba2.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/night_terror4_zpsb6yib9rn.jpg.html)   
[](http://s2.photobucket.com/user/buzzu86/media/night_terror5_zps104gy0kd.jpg.html)   
[](http://imgur.com/EsN1BP9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad and I am sorry. Steve's nightmare was inspired by [a text post](http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/95412973681/bvckyforbes-buckybarneswho-winter-soldier-au) by tumblr user buckybarneswho about Steve accidentally killing the Winter Soldier before he realizes it's Bucky. I came up with Bucky's scenario on my own but the comcis were drawn about 8 months apart so that's why they look a little different. Also I can't draw fight scenes for shit so I heavily referenced the movie.


End file.
